Eon vs. Paradox
EPIC RAP BATTLES, OF HISTORY, Eon vs Parodox, BEGIN!!! Clockwork Don't make zis awkward, it's just not worth, your both copies of, the, Tenth Doctor, I'm not supposed to be in zis rap battle, well that's how zhe cookie Clockverks, I'm the Chronos, I spit time-stream, as I go above and beyond and invent time Nye, The Time Guy, excuse me for a minute, as I erase this soon to be nonexistent timeline, Eon Now that era's gone, time to whoop Paradox, send him back to the time of Triceratops, You best dare begone, don't mention me, I run through centuries, like a marathon, Time and matter is, not much too different, everybody knows that I'm a psycho, I'll let you go right after this, Paradox is a mimic, "everybody knows that..." quote GIECO, Paradox You are quite crazy, but I'm more than you think I am, It doesn't take the Omnitrix, for me to travel into a Celestialsapien, Your servants look more like, they could be in Star Wars, I possess more power, than a pro-evolved Aggregor, No pun intended really, but I really don't have time, A timeline is a tree with many branches, that you'll never be able to climb, When I sit down, I stop time, when I tilt back, I flip seasons, Your anagram is just "One", for a periodical reason, Eon Anagrams? Stop spamming me, you're time puns are insanity, You're aging man, that grey hair stands, out, oh the humanity, You quote Star Wars, I can do far worse, I know you're just a fan of me, Make you bleed the time stream, great timing, now I spit time-talk profanity, Time is your girl, you're feelings were murdered, when I went to her house and paradoxed her, You may have the keys, but I've got the egg, it's time to release my Chrono Time, Monster! Paradox You seem to be defeating me, so why don't I change my tone of voice! Take your chronology, let it talk to me, 'bout what it's ougt to be, a hypocrisy, The clock's with me, so stop stalking me, if you want it back, then democracy, Time loops are bitter sweet, I'm the ruler of it, I'm the honorary, Form a society, your time beams, are nothing because I'm the aristocracy, You're not to me, a prodigy, you were probably born for this, I'm a meritocracy, You time-walk to me, but I time-teleport, so you could never catch on to me, I don't mean to go too far, but you are, a minor to this Paradox autocracy, I'm at the finish line, as if this wasn't ever a race, Don't mess with the Paradox, and you won't be erased, EPIC RAP BATTLES, OF HISTORY Maltruant, vs, Milleous!!! BEGIN! Maltruant What a pleasant suprise, daughter takes over you cry "help", I come in many parts, I have the key to myself, I'll dispose of you, you couldn't even kill me, You'll wish you were never born, at least you never will be, You're a second too late, as usual I guess, Ignore this rap battle, I am the true threat, I have the power to influence, a reverse big bang, You bug-eating vermon, you failed to dominate space, Milleous I can beat you down, like "time hasn't begun yet", I'm an emperor of millions, that work from sunrise to sunset, The Incursean empire is mine, I am the light, The destroyer of galaxies, your name is a concept gone dry, I've got a well-known history, that's longer dan my tongue, Don't think I'm ruthless ask Pluto...oh wait I blew it up, I found the Anihilaarg before you, so don't take all the credit, This is my Incursean armada, I've already said it, Clockwork Maltruant, what are you doing here? Do you intend to destroy zhis universe, You've got an attitude, but it doesn't matter dude, you've got an ego zhe size of Jupiter, Milleous, having all zhe fat, and dominating not a single thing, must be an honor, I'm not supposed to be in zhis rap battle, well that's how zhe cookie Clockverks, Like Paradox explained, this universe you've just rapped in, is blackened, If I go to the prime-dimension and erase it, this will never have happened, *goes to the past* Clockwork Don't make zis awkward, it's just not worth, your both copies of, the, Tenth Doctor, I'm not supposed to be in zis rap battle, well that's how zhe cookie Clockverks, I'm the Chronos, I spit time-stream, as I go above and beyond and invent time Nye, The Time Guy, excuse me for a minute, as I erase this soon to be nonexistent timeline,